


More Than Ink To Me

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: Jimmy has noticed Thomas’ book collection and heeded the sheer volume of romance novels. Thomas’ birthday is coming up and Jimmy has the best idea in the world.This story is mainly about Thomas and Jimmy’s friendship, but as I ship Thommy it could be considered a moment between friends in the build up to something more.Naff summary, I know.A Quote from @bumblegwen "So wholesome yet so very not"
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	More Than Ink To Me

**Author's Note:**

> To all you non-Brits out there ‘half-inching’ is cockney rhyming slang for pinching / stealing something.  
> Example “Oi, that tosser half-inched me scotch egg” = “hey, that person who jerks off stole my really rather British snack food”. Feel free to google what a scotch egg is. Do you get them in other countries? 
> 
> I also use the phrase ‘whacking great’ which is basically an enthusiastic way of saying huge. Minds out the gutter, you lot. 
> 
> Anyway- enjoy this story which has absolutely nout to do with scotch eggs.

Jimmy had noticed something about Thomas' preferred books. He knew they were his favorites not because the other man talked about them, in fact he wasn't sure he had ever brought up any of the titles in conversation, but because the copies held a distinctly loved look. With well-thumbed pages and spines which fell open to certain sections of their own accord, Jimmy had unintentionally plumbed Thomas' closest kept secret. Mr Barrow was a whacking great romantic. At first he had just brushed it off as the older man picking up other people's literary cast offs. He knew Thomas did this because he had witnessed both Anna and Mrs Hughs giving him books they were done with over the breakfast table. Jimmy had laughed at this and raised his eyebrows, nearly making a comment about ‘feminine tastes’ before realising how this would come across and holding his tongue. Jimmy was sure he had once seen a rather wicked looking Mrs Patmore cornering Thomas and whispering something to him before shoving a book into his hands, the man had come away from the encounter looking equally as embarrassed as the cook had gleeful. Jimmy had never managed to get information about that particular encounter out of his friend. As curious as he might be, he sure as hell wasn’t about to ask his frizzy haired superior, Jimmy had always been very aware of how handy she was with a rolling pin. 

Thomas had reams of books and had waved away his seemingly not-so-random selection by saying he would read absolutely anything, even going as far as to mention that some were O'Brian's cast-offs. Jimmy had made a face which then led to an interesting argument about whether or not the under butler should burn anything of the ex-lady's maid’s in case it were cursed. 

The thing was if you bothered to get to know Thomas Barrow at all you would see his truth. He was a proud man with a fierce heart who had been forced into the shadows. He responded to kindness because he had grown up in a world which offered him the exact opposite. But despite all this and behind those gargantuan walls dwelled hope. If you flipped over the stone of Mr Barrow, beneath would be squishy romanticism and love. Jimmy himself found this all a bit icky but it seemed Thomas was unable to help himself when it came to matters of the heart. If Jimmy thought about this for too long it made his chest ache, so he avoided it. Or at least he did until one week and three days before his best mate’s birthday.

Jimmy snorted slightly as he pulled yet another romance novel from his mate’s crowded bookshelf. He held the book gently by its spine and let it fall open in his palm to reveal it’s favorite page. Inside was a slightly steamy scene between a snobby lord and a dainty lady. Jimmy deliberately did not think about Thomas sitting alone at night reading this particular novel.

“Truly groundbreaking stuff here, buddy” Jimmy rolled his eyes. His mate really did have awful taste. So much bloody romance! “You should open up a market book stall that caters just for little old widows. You’d really get them going with all this tripe” He pulled a Tarzan off the top shelf then glanced up at Thomas who sat on his bed working his way through some list which apparently couldn’t possibly wait until tomorrow. Hoping to get a rise out of Thomas he added a cheeky lilt to his voice and pondered “hmmm actually Tarzan might be a bit much for the old dears...oh wait, Thomas, isn’t it all about a scantily clad muscled bloke who-”

“You do realise I just zone you out when you prattle on like this?” Thomas kept working, his voice drifting across the room lazily “You’re like a fly against the window. Buzz Buzz buzz”

Jimmy scrunched his face up and pulled several more books off the shelf with slightly more force than before.

“Are you planning on putting all them back after you’re done pullin’ them out, oh petty one?” Thomas didn’t look up from his clipboard but raised an eyebrow in Jimmy’s general direction by way of conversational contact “Or is that another job I will have to fix once you’re” he coughed sarcastically “Done?” The barrow smirk was in full deployment but there was no malice. 

“What was that book Mrs Patmore gave you?” Jimmy said, affecting an airy tone as if the answer was of no real consequence. In fact he had sprung this question on Thomas multiple times at odd intervals over the months since the encounter, hoping to surprise the under butler into answering. 

Thomas just chuckled lightly “You know, the more you ask the less likely I am ever to tell you?” Finally the dark haired man put down his work and gave a huge lion stretch, interlocking his fingers and reaching his arms to the sky. The action was accompanied by clicking vertebrae.

Jimmy yawned and they called it a night. He took the book with the minxy Lord and Lady and crossed the hall to his own room, being careful to leave all other books he had rejected discarded over Thomas’ floorboards. It would give Thomas something to grumble about. His mate loved a grumble. 

Jimmy and Thomas had managed to wrangle both their next half days to match up on Thomas’ Birthday. Well, Thomas had anyway, considering he was in charge of scheduling. But this put Jimmy in a slightly awkward situation. Problem was he had yet to get his best mate a gift and it weren’t like he could just pop into town any time he liked. He had meant to do it his last half day, honest, but he’d been taking it alone and it was a terribly dull affair. So he might have treated himself to the pictures. Could you blame him? It was ruddy Rudy Valentino! And then he had perhaps swung by his local. This would have all been fine and dandy if he hadn’t got into that game of darts with some local farm hands and lost spectacularly. He blamed the drink. He had a sight less opportunities to get sloshed than they did so it were only sensible that they would hold their drink better. Jimmy refused to accept that the fact they were easily three stone heavier and five inches taller might come into play.

Whatever the reason Jimmy was in a right old pickle. And when one has a conundrum at Downton to whom must one turn? 

“Mrs Hughes!” Jimmy jogged down the stairs to catch the woman as the sound of clinking keys heralded her approach “Mrs Hughes!” jumping the last two steps he skid to a stop before her.

“James watch yourself” She scalded “Now what in gods names the matter? I trust there is an issue and not that you’ve just taken to galumphing around the halls for fun?”

Jimmy blinked for a second before catching his bearings, had the woman been taking lessons from Carson? “Erm no, Mrs Hughes, my apologies I was just keen to catch you before I get back to work” 

“Very well, go on” The smile she directed at him was warm if a little wary. 

“You see, it’s Thomas’, er Mr Barrow’s, birthday this coming week and I’m yet to get him a gift. I know this is my fault but I were wondering if I’d be able to skip lunch one day to go to town to get him something?”

“I trust this has nothing to do with you turning up in a jolly state after your last half day?” The housekeeper settled a stern look upon him. 

Lie or truth? “Well…” Jimmy squirmed and felt a flush rise to his face “I might not have spent my time in the exact best way possible last time” He looked at his feet then back at the older woman “But I don’t want Mr Barrow to suffer because of my stupidity”

Was it Jimmy’s imagination or had an ever so slight smile graced the corners of her eyes and mouth? 

“Suffer, ey? Well” Mrs Hughs gave a slightly dramatic sigh “We can’t have that. You may take a lunch time to go to the village. Though make sure you let both Mr Carson and Mrs Patmore know when you’re off” and with that she turned and left him grinning like a fool in the corridor alone “And no dallying, be prompt on your return, James. You wouldn’t want to upset Mr Carson”

  
  


With those wise words ringing in his head Jimmy set off at a trot into town just two days later. He congratulated himself on getting a hall boy to tell both Mr Carson and Mrs Patmore about his departure so had dodged that particular bullet. But as he went from shop window to shop window, he wished he’d made more of a plan. Or well, any plan really. What exactly he was going to get his dear friend?

He looked at a display of hats and scarves in a window, mentally picking out the right shades of navy and grey which would set off his friends complexion perfectly. He even spotted a deep red scarf which would match his lips “Like bleedin’ Snow White” he muttered to himself as he entered only to exit again less than two minutes later when he realised just quite how pitiful the amount of money in his pocket truly was. 

“Shite, shite, shite” Jimmy turned on his heel in a little circle looking at all the nearby shops. He truly didn’t have long in the village and if he didn’t get a wriggle on he would be in for a right bollocking on his return. 

That’s when he spotted the book shop and an absolutely perfect idea began brewing beneath Jimmy’s curls. He hurried across the street and through the entrance, opening the door to the dusty shop with a little more force than was proper, which earned him a glare from the big wrinkle in a dress behind the counter. Off to a good start, then.

Jimmy plastered on his biggest, falsest grin and walked quickly past the front desk glancing at the shelves as he went. Come on, come on, Jimmy urged himself along. Got to find something good and quick. War, definitely not. History, not quite what he was after. Thrillers? Nah I hate all that spooky crap. He slowed down when he got to film, theatre, and musical halls, but shook his head and forced himself on. Not shoppin’ for yourself are you me laddo? Craning his neck to see the top shelves (honestly who aside from the freakishly tall Alfred could even read those titles?) he rounded a corner and ran smack into someone rather solid. He yelped then coughed to cover the sound up. The old woman from the front desk was standing there glaring at him. 

“Can I help you young, man?” She croaked, managing to make it sound like a threat. 

“Uh” Jimmy hesitated. On the one hand he didn’t much fancy talking about this to the crone, on the other he really needed to shift it “I’m looking for romance” He forced out. Her eyebrows shot up and he hastened to add “Romance novels! That is, not romance...I mean, thats…” He trailed off as the woman just went back to glaring. 

“Who are you buying for? Very unusual for a man to be looking in that genre” She gave him an incredibly suspicious once over, nostrils flaring “If you’d rather something a little more fitting of your gender” She said pointedly, and gestured to the other side of the shop.

Jimmy felt his cheeks flush and his blood boil “No” He said through his teeth, summoning the politest smile he could “I want to buy a romance novel. It’s for a friend” He darted around her and continued his search. 

The women seemed to grow ever more mistrustful at this and followed him down the aisle “I think it deeply inappropriate to be buying a young lady romance literature unless she is your wife. Now may I suggest you-”

Jimmy cut her off with a noise of triumph as he found the right section. He ignored the old bat and began to riffle through the shelves. 

He bought the dirtiest one he could find and made it to Downton in time by running the whole way back. When he slid through the door he was greeted by a slightly stressed looking Thomas. Before Jimmy knew what was happening the other man unceremoniously stripped him of his coat and cap, used his own handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow and shoved him into the kitchen mere seconds before Carson himself walked through the door. 

“Ah James” The butler gave a disapproving sniff, took out his pocket watch, glared at it, sniffed again and then left without another word. 

Thomas winked at him through the archway. 

Mrs Patmore snorted a laugh “Skin of your teeth, lad”

  
  


That night, after he and Thomas had played cards, chatted about everything and nothing, and smoked their way through half a pack of Thomas’ cigarettes they retired to their respective rooms. Jimmy put the purchase from earlier that day on his small desk. Now the time had come he suddenly felt rather nervous, not at all convinced his plan was a good idea. He damned the lady in the shop for hurrying him and for forcing him to buy quite such a raunchy book to spite her. What if it were all a step too far?

He sat down on the hard chair, grabbing the seat and hopping it in closer. Then he used his heels to push himself a little further back from the table again, the scraping sound of the chair legs loud against the floor. One wooden leg caught in a gap between the uneven floorboards, halting his slide and he let out a frustrated snort, lifting himself and the chair back once again away from his desk and consequently the book. Wriggling into a slightly more comfortable position he reached for the novel only to find he was now just a bit too far away and he’d have to awkwardly stretch his arms and crane his neck to do anything. Snatching up the book and a pencil Jimmy pressed another annoyed noise through his teeth “Tables are overrated anyway” and plonked himself on his bed, leaning the base of his spine against the headboard and thin pillow. 

He let his fingers ghost over the embossed title for a moment before creaking the thin volume open. Jimmy allowed himself to read the first page before licking the end of his pencil and beginning work. He found the image of the disapproving old woman who worked in the shop swimming to the forefront of his mind and grinned wickedly at the idea of her reaction. 

He was maybe three pages and a little over five minutes into his task when the light scratching of lead on rough paper stopped. All of a sudden pencil didn’t seem right, it wasn’t a good fit for someone as strong and unforgettable as Thomas Barrow. It was nearly one in the morning by now but that didn’t stop the blonde footman creeping downstairs and half-inching one of Carson’s favorite pens. 

For the next three nights Jimmy read and edited, making sure to only start it once Thomas had gone to bed. It wouldn’t do for the other man to know he was working on a project. When the knock came at five forty-five on the morning of Thomas’ birthday it rattled through the room and occupant’s tired head, but Jimmy Kent had the satisfied feeling of a job well done- something the footman couldn’t often say. 

  
  


Jimmy was slightly distracted all through their half day together. He made sure Thomas had fun, but he felt a little guilty when the other man had to fork out money for both their lunches and drinks. It really should have been the other way around. Mind you, Jimmy imagined Thomas would be like this with his bow. He’d want to spoil him and lavish him with gifts as well as his attentions. The blonde tried not to think about the fact this was exactly what Thomas was doing. Jimmy made a private oath to be better to his friend. 

When the day finally draws to a close and it’s time for Thomas to receive the gift, Jimmy finds excited butterflies fluttering around his stomach make it hard for him to sit still as he hands it over. They had secreted themselves away in Thomas’ room like usual, sitting side by side on the floor with their backs to the bed. Tonight in addition to the dancing fire they had a bottle of wine and discussions of their day to keep them company. 

Upon opening Jimmy’s present Thomas pauses slightly to read the front cover before flipping the book over to scan the blurb. A grin spreads over his face and he laughs a little "Thanks Jimmy, i'm always going to appreciate a new book. Especially when all mine seem to be vanishing into the abyss that is your room. Were you embarrassed buying something so..." he grinned and made a little circling gesture with one hand “risque” 

"Open it" Jimmy said quietly, twisting his hands in his lap. He couldn’t quite make eye contact with his best friend. 

So Thomas did.

Speechless wasn’t something Thomas Barrow often was, but as he stared at the first page his mouth hung open slightly but not a single word escaped. His heart thumped in his chest and his hands shook slightly. Eventually he got the wherewithal to start turning pages and a truly beautiful smile spread over his face “You changed to pen?” He whispered

“Yeah” Jimmy’s throat was slightly dry so he cleared it “I mean, it’s not much. It’s just ink on a page really”

Thomas let out a shaky laugh and gestured with the book “This...this is more than ink to me, Jimmy Kent”

Jimmy’s face, ears, and neck were warm and he gave a slight shrug, still looking at his hands “Felt like it should be just as permanent as the printed words. Because..well, because you’re just as real, aren’t ya?”

Thomas looked back down at the book. His Jimmy. His glorious Jimmy could never have any idea just what he had done, how much this meant to someone like Thomas. It was a little crude, and a little messy. The pencil lines still showed under the pen where he had changed tact within the first few pages. There were even a few blotches of ink over some words so he couldn’t read them at all. But oh god it didn’t matter, not one bloody bit. Because Jimmy had changed the gender of the main character in the book. Georgia had become George. She had become he. Her had become him. The novel was now about a romance between George and Ernest. Thomas lightly traced a finger over the untidy scribble which hid an S from view. 

There was a lump in his throat and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel ashamed when he realised he was crying. His friend who had started out with so much hate in his heart for Thomas’ kind, had gone through an entire romance novel and changed it into something just for Thomas. Had given him a book he could relate to. Thomas was silently mouthing trying to find the words to express just quite how much he appreciated this, especially coming from Jimmy.

There was a long pause as both men tried to collect themselves, then Thomas spoke in a soft voice “The book Mrs Patmore gave me was pure filth. Honestly I couldn’t look her in the eye for weeks after reading it. It has completely changed my view on her. I now see her as this bible quoting raunchy aunt” Thomas looked up from his lap, grinning ear to ear. 

Jimmy drank it in, the sight was wonderful and rare. Then he processed what Thomas had said “Wait…” a cackle escaped his lips and he grabbed Thomas’ wrist “Was it actually? You’re not yankin’ my chain?”

Thomas shook his head and giggled. Actually giggled. “It’s got a bit of a storyline I suppose but god knows where she found it, not in Downton that's for sure”

Jimmy threw back his head and laughed “Do you think the women passed it all between them? Then the old battleaxe thought, ah I bet young Thomas would love a piece of this” 

Face twisting in disgust Thomas snorted a laugh “Dear god I hope not, I really do not want to think of Anna picking up tips from this thing”

“Can you imagine if Mr Carson found it in your room? He would be disgusted and terribly confused” Jimmy laughed then stopped, a thought popping into his head “What if O’Brian had it too?” They looked at each other dead in the eye for barely a heartbeat before bursting out into laughter.

Making shhhing noises through his own snorts Thomas said “What did you have to go and say that for? Now I have to burn it”

Jimmy nodded sagely through his grin, his cheeks and stomach hurting “It’s cursed naughtiness”

Once the laughter died away a bit Jimmy looked a little shifty and gestured toward the book still in Thomas’ hands “Oh, the more...er...improper sections were a little tricky. I sort of just crossed out words like breasts. Which might I add is about half one of the effin’ chapters. You know I reckon the bloke who wrote this was a bit of a pervert”

They cracked up laughing again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are. I told you there wouldn’t be any scotch eggs. Hope you’re not too disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we are. I told you there wouldn’t be any scotch eggs. Hope you’re not too disappointed.


End file.
